goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary McCarty
Mary McCarty was an American actress. Biography Born in Winfield, Kansas, McCarty was predominantly a stage actress, beginning her career as a child actress in the 1930 short Bubbles. She would often appear in bit roles in such films as In the Meantime, Darling and Tell It To a Star as well as television variety shows such as The Red Skelton Hour. Her best known role was as Clara "Starch" Willoughby in the series Trapper John, M.D. McCarty passed away in 1980. Singing Despite being best known for stage work, McCarty also sang onscreen on several occasions, beginning with "You've Gotta Eat Your Spinach, Baby" in Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm. This was followed by the originating of several stage roles including Eve in Sleepy Hollow and Maisie Dell in Miss Liberty. McCarty also appeared in such revues as Bless You All and an episode of the series Mister Peepers and played Stella Deems in the original production of Follies. She appeared in revivals of Annie, Get Your Gun and The Boys from Syracuse before creating her final role in Chicago; that of Matron "Mama" Morton. Film Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm (1938) *You've Gotta Eat Your Spinach, Baby (solo) The French Line (1953) *Any Gal from Texas (duet) *By Madame Firelle (contains solo lines) Television Mister Peepers (1955) *Back in Your Own Backyard (solo) *Basin Street Blues (contains solo lines) Stage Sleepy Hollow (1948)(originated the role) *Why Was I Born on a Farm? (solo) *My Lucky Lover (contains solo lines) *You've Got That Kind of Face (duet) Small Wonder (1948) *Count Your Blessings *Flaming Youth (solo) *Badaroma *Nobody Told Me *Saturday's Child (solo) *From A to Z (contains solo lines) *Just an Ordinary Guy Miss Liberty (1949)(originated the role) Bless You All (1950)(originated the role) Star Performer *Bless You All (contains solo lines) *Little Things Meant So Much to Me (solo) Jane Blow *Just a Little White House (contains solo lines) *Finale Marybelle *Don't Wanna Write About the South (contains solo lines) Annie, Get Your Gun (1956) *Doin' What Comes Natur'lly (contains solo lines) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (solo) *Moonshine Lullaby (contains solo lines) *There's No Business Like Show Business (Reprise)(solo) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *You Can't Get a Man with a Gun (Reprise)(solo) *Entr'acte: The European Tour (contains solo lines) *I Got Lost In His Arms (solo) *I Got the Sun in the Morning (duet) *An Old-Fashioned Wedding (duet) *Anything You Can Do (duet) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Gypsy (1961) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) The Boys from Syracuse (1964) *What Do You Do With a Man? (duet) *Let Antipholus In *He and She (duet) *Sing for Your Supper (contains solo lines) *Oh, Diogenes! Follies (1971)(originated the role) *Who's That Woman (contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *The Little Things You Do Together (solo) Irene (1973) *Mother, Angel, Darling (duet) *You Made Me Love You (Reprise)(duet) Chicago (1975)(originated the role) *When You're Good for Mama (solo) *Class (duet) Gallery mccartymaisie.jpg|'Maisie Dell' in Miss Liberty. mccartyblessyouall.jpg|Bless You All. mccartyrussell.jpg|'Annie Farrell' and Mary "Mame" Carson in The French Line. mccartydeems.jpg|'Max' and Stella Deems in Follies. mccartymorton.jpg|'Matron "Mama" Morton' in Chicago. McCarty, Mary McCarty, Mary